Surprises Come At Risk
by Vasilisa Dragomir
Summary: Rose and Adrian is an average couple, who had overcome obstacles of first love's, and social status, but when they think it's all over, the threats, the fights, and the fear, they discover they have more things to worry about then they expect. R&R, Pleas!
1. Prologue

**Surprises Come At Risk**

Summary: Rose and Adrian is an average couple, who had overcome obstacles of first love's, and social status, but when they think it's all over, the threats, the fights, and the fear, they discover they have more things to worry about then they expect. R&R, Please!

**Author's Note: **_**please read! **_**Hi, my name is Larissa, but I like to be called Larry, I'm 14 years old and I like to write (if you want to know more about me you can read my profile), and I'm here to make sure you know what goes on in my head, and about how much I love VA and how I have a T-Shirt that says 'Dear MOM, I ran away to Russia, to get to my Russian God to save him from the undead state. If I am not home by six please know that I joined him. Love, Princess of Darkness', so yeah I am crazy! Well about the story, so this takes place after Last Sacrifice, Rose never cheats on Adrian, so they have their romance ending, and Dimitri couldn't bare the burden to see Rose with another man, so he leaved to catch up with his family in Russia taking a teaching job in the same Academy Victoria goes to. Christian and Lissa are married and are King and Queen and have a little girl name Alice. Eddie and Mia are together and are still on their 2 year honeymoon (will come up later in story). Adrian and Rose is now important Royal official, and will find out later about in the story. Well hope you like it, this is my 1****st**** real VA story!**

Prologue

"Come on Ivashkov, were going to be late, come on!" I yelled at him as we ran through big crowd, we were in the main tower, everyone was trying to get to work and it created such a crowd in the center of Court.

"Adrian, were almost there, you had to be at your meeting with Lissa at 9:00, you lucky you guys are friends, you have a lot of advantages at work." When I look at him, he was bending over trying to catch his breath, while trying to give me one of his smiles that I loved.

When he stood, he was a mess, half a collar was in, his tie undone, and his stylish messy hair, was more than a mess than usual. I fixed him up, and I was fixing his hair, he was putting his to arm around me and said, "You know Rose, if you wouldn't have started kissing me this morning, I wouldn't be late."

"Don't you here on TV, we have to save water, and one of the ways are taking up less shower time."

"Then that means, Lil' Dhampir, the whole Pacific Ocean has dried up!"

Then from nowhere at all someone yelled "Adrian Ivashkov, you're late, get you but in the conference, Queen Vasilisa, won't be please with your tardiness, and especially to find you with _her_." Said none other than Nathan, by this time everyone had stopped and look, a couple of guardian who I know at the gym started to hold me back, "Not even the Queen wanted her as a Guardian, she is nothing more than a blood whore, Adri..." Adrian punched him, and not even a regular punch a full on nose-breaking-blood-spilling punch, that's my Adrian.

"Do not ever, ever, call my wife a blood whore," Adrian spat.


	2. Good News?

**Surprise Come At Risk**

**Chapter 1: Good News?**

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me again! I know my first installment of the book was short so I decide to update twice in a row, but don't expect it to often! School starts in two weeks so I might try to update four- five times between now and then. Then, after school starts once a week, leave in your review the best day for you for me to update, I'm thinking Saturday or Sunday. But, besides that, a lot happens in this chapter. If you have any ideas for this story, (ex. A funny punch line, or like what Rose dress could look like for the inauguration) please tell me. Also, if you want leave constructive criticism, like spelling, grammar, or if something doesn't make sense and if someone wants to Beta, just PM me. So, yeah, I hope you like the story, nothing really big happens, but in like the next two chapters something huge chapters, this is like trying to get you there chapters. Okay so I'm just babbling now, but wait I just want to thank one person, sunayna4sho, she was the first person to review on the story. Invite your friends to come read the story! They don't have to like it.**

Adrian ran, and I ran after him, I didn't like being called a blood whore anymore than Adrian did, but ever since Adrian has been appointed as representative of the Dhampir Community, he has been particularly cautious about anyone being called a blood whore.

However Lissa had this way of thinking, of course wonderful, but hard to accomplish, so she created a section of the government for Dhampir, to report any unfair treatment, however , some were against her ideas and others really wanted change, like Adrian.

Adrian ran all the way down to his thinking lake. When he got right to his favorite spot right under the Weeping Willow Trees, the same spot he propose to me, he drop down on the grass and laid on his back and when I sat down next to him, he said "I'm sorry Rose, sometimes I think we should've never got married, you wouldn't have to go through so much torture."

"Adrian, I love you so much, more than anything." I kissed him, it started soft and passionate, but soon filled with lust and pure love, and then someone had to interrupt.

Lissa cleared her throat, "If you two lovers finished we do need Prince and Princess Ivashkov, we both stood up, me fixing my American Eagle Neutral Coat and Finger foldable mittens, Charlotte Russe Black Jeans and Blue boots, and Jessica Simpson purse (_1. Outfit link on profile_). Ivashkov, fix his black Armani Dress Pants and buttoned up his Armani Exchange Men's wool jacket coat with double buttons (_2. Outfit link on profile_), it was getting cold here at court, however it would never be as cold as it was at the academy.

Lissa, Adrian and I walked back to the main court building and it was pretty much empty except for the few getting into their offices from early lunch. It was almost twelve o'clock already, and Adrian still need to give his reports about the Dhampir guardian attack last night in the Badica home not from here at court, they killed Priscilla, the former Queen's friend and secretary, and two family guardians.

Adrian think that they are aiming for Lissa, because Priscilla new information from the Queen, something important about Lissa, at least that's what Priscilla step-sister heard from a phone call one late night.

Adrian has had Morio-Dhampir defense classes, using this case as a real life experience for them, they've been paired up with professional Guardians and learning. I helped out every chance I got teaching those correct stances and so-on.

/_when meeting is over/_

"Adrian and Rose Ivashkov, please follow me into the throne room, the rest of you are dismissed." Lissa voiced called out on the microphone still attached to her shirt.

There were times like these that I had wish we still had the bond, although I don't think it's that hard to tell that it's about the incident that had happened this morning with Adrian's father. Adrian and I walked slightly behind Lissa's guardians, separating us from her in case of any possible threats, standard guardian procedure. And once we got to the throne room Lissa told the guardians to leave, and they tried to convince her to let at least one stay, but she ordered them to leave. This was side that to Lissa that I have grown accustomed to, Lissa taking charge, something we could have never seen Lissa do, which is why I am so proud of her.

"Rose, tell me what happened that caught so much attention this morning at court, which we had to Recess court for me to get you and Adrian because no one could find you?" Lissa was very pissed at this moment.

Adrian spoke up, "My as whole of a father called Rose a blood whore."

"It's not a law to speak one mine in Mr. Nathaniel's case, even though wrong. However, it is, and also punishable by law, to hit a royal. While, we may not like some people, we can't react with hitting people because believe me because nobody wants to kill the snob more than me. You're just lucky that he didn't decide to hold the crime against you."

"I know the law Lissa, but it hurts me, and I'm not even Rose."

"Well, I know what is going to make your day, Rose!"

"Lissa, my day is already fucked up, so I assure you nothing can make it better."

"Yes, I can, because I have decided to do something amazing. You see while you were in your little situation, we voted for Queen and King of the Dhampir race, and you and Adrian got selected, meaning, Rose, you and I will be Queens!" while Lissa was squealing like a little girl, I was still trying to absorb all of this. Could this be what set Dhampir free from guardian work forever? Will this mean war between the two people? I mean I don't really want to rain down on Lissa parade, but did she ever think how this will affect our world, and what will this due to Stirgio attacks.

Dhampir were raised with the cold hard fact that 'they come first' and when we finally have chance to break free, could this what breaks apart our world that has held silent, finally come to the surface.

"Earth to Rose, hello…" Lissa was calling for me

"Babe, you scared me for a second, what happened?" Adrian had this look on his face of pure worry.

"Nothing… I'm just so happy." I said trying to use my best acting skills and smiled. Lissa was just so ecstatic and she talked about it the whole way to her house, where she just thought about my dress that I would wear to the inauguration. Well, we all know Lissa, and how she would die if Abercrombie would say it's not cool to feed.

_/ At Adrian's and Rose place/_

"Rose, if you come in with me where going to dry up the Atlantic Ocean."

"Good then where one step closer to ruling the whole world together."

"Then don't you think it's good to leave an heir?"

"Adrian, I don't think we should have kids yet, I mean we were planning for about now, but then Lissa laid the Queen and King thing on the table, can we just wait for after, you know that we could settle down with this idea."

"Whatever you want Rose, you know I could wait, even if I have to wait forever…"

"Don't worry maybe in two month, I would be walking around with a baby bump, and with a crown on my head. But, for now go take a shower."

And when he went in, the shower, I went in after him. ;)

**Author's Note: Okay I know these are boring but I have links on my profile for you to see Rose and Adrian's outfits. Hope you like it!**


	3. GoodBye

**Surprise Come At Risk**

**Good-Bye**

**Author's Note: Hi, it's me again! It's a small chapter, I will try to update tonight or tomorrow again. Well not much to say I guess because there will be a really big one at the bottom discussing the next chapter…**

"Adrian, get up, we over slept. We were supposed to meet Lissa half an hour ago. We have to babysit Alice today," **(AN: Alice is Lissa and Christian's 3 year old daughter.)**

"Can't they bring her here?"

"We have to go get her to bring her here, we promised to watch her while Christian and Lissa have a romantic get-away."

"Hey, lil' dhampir, when was the last time we had a romantic get-away?"

"We are not going on one, Ivashkov. I had enough with bathing in the Atlantic last night"

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, gray tail cardigan, a grey floral scarf and black shiny ankle boots with 3-inch heels. Adrian wore black jeans, a white button-up, skinny tie and his favorite leather jacket. (**Link on profile**)

My make-up was light with a lot of liquid eye-line, and I pick up my hair into a mid-pony tail. Adrian went to get the car, I wonder which one he pick out today. When I got outside, Adrian was leaning against his black Ferrari (**Link on profile**). It was the sexiest thing in the world at that moment, but I knew I had to get to Lissa house, so _it_ would have to wait. It was a quiet ride, very quiet, because we both knew that this weekend, was going to be the exact opposite.

Tonight, Adrian's Uncle was going to be at court, so Adrian said we could go out to dinner sometime, and since tonight is his last night, we had to go with Alice.

When we arrived, Christian and Lissa's Spider was outside and Christian was trying to put all of Lissa luggage in the car, and when Adrian parked the car next to there's we said "Hey Pyro…" together. He just gave us murder eyes.

Christian was wearing a black long-sleeve blazer with worn-out black jeans, a grey shirt, a black hat and his sneaker were black and white. (**Link on Profile) **Lissa then came out with a mug of hot chocolate, with Alice.

Lissa was matching Christian except, with a knitted black sweater, a grey, black and white scarf, with Gucci sunglasses and a dark royal red pair of flats. Lissa long hair was out and had bangs, her make-up was also light and natural. Alice had on blue jeans, a plain pink t-shirt and a long sweater with heart on the bottom seam and little pink shoes with flowers on it.

Alice ran up to Adrian's arms and yelled "Uncle Adrian!"

Adrian said back "My favorite niece!" Adrian started tickling her.

Alice laughed "Your one and only!"

"So Lissa ready?"

"Ready as I ever will be."

"Hey Rose, I'm going to tell you a secret."

"What Lissa?"

She whispered in my ear "Don't yell, I'm pregnant, Christian doesn't know yet, I'm going to him in high altitude, so he doesn't burn anything like the last time."

I ask, "Your sure you okay to…" Lissa cut me off

"Fly, without my prescription, the doctor said it should be okay." She winked at me; I knew she was trying to tell me it okay for her to fly with the baby.

Lissa was pregnant again, and I was still waiting for the right time, look how different we had become, but in the long run she was the only one in the Attic alone with Christian for so many nights. And I on the other hand had just decided who my lifelong lover would be a couple a months ago, while I was still wanted for former Queen Tatiana murder, which turned out to be Christian's only remaining family member, Tasha Ozera.

While that all in the past, the present was Lissa waving Good-bye and for some odd reason, it made me sick in my stomach, and the next moment I knew, I was standing by the garbage can throwing up stuff and Adrian was holding my hair back. When I finished, Adrian asked if I was alright, I said yes and tried to give him a convincing smile, but he knew something was up.

He knew something I didn't.

**Author's Note: Okay this will be short, too… Next chapter will be Adrian, Alice and Rose at dinner with Adrian's Uncle Rufus. Then maybe in two chapters the coronation, what you guys think?**

**Well I decided to throw little question at the bottom, if you get it right, whether first or last I will give you a preview (refer to 1****st**** chapter for final time of entry). If you guys like it, I will continue, if you don't I will just stop…**

**So this chapter's question is *insert drum roll please*:**

**The oldest royal of each family is prince/princess, before Queen Tatiana became Queen (she gave her position to the next eldest) she was the princess. Who is the prince/princess of the Ivashkov family know?**

**Hint: The name is in the beginning of Spirit Bound.**

**Note: This is not multiple choice. If you would like multiple choice PM me.**


	4. Regret?

**Surprises Come At Risk**

**Regret?**

**Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time, well it's only been two days! What am I talking about, you guys are to spoiled Well anyway, Bloodline came out, and I got it on my nook the moment it came out, and for 2 days, I read it, I had a lot of breaks though, but it is so good! No spoilers I promise, but I was thinking about something… I'll tell you about it at the bottom… Also, whenever there is a description of an outfit, just assume that it is on my profile!**

As I was getting ready for the dinner tonight, I got stuck with not a single dress to wear, so I knew where to go to get what I want.

I walked down the stairs in a sneaky fashion, when Alice said very loudly "Auntie Rose, what are you doing?"

Then Adrian came into view "Yeah Rose, what are you doing?" So then I started too walked down the stairs like any normal day and said "Walking down the stairs, what else?"

"What do you want Rose?"

"You see Adrian; I have a problem, a big problem in fact."

"And what is the problem Rose?"

"You see Adrian, I wear all my pretty clothes for you, and know I ran out of pretty clothes for you tonight, and Abe said he didn't want me to use my credit card for a while, he changing accounts, so I need to burrow yours, the one you took away from me after my trip."

"I would give it to you if you promise you won't runaway again to Paris, because you wanted a dress you saw online at a boutique in France, because they wouldn't ship to America."

"I promise, I am just going to take you Black Escalade, you know the one you love so much to the mall just outside of court."

"And you'll take Alice for me?"

"Of course."

"And you take two guardians."

"Fine."

"And you'll go to Ann Summer, and pick out something to go with the dress for tonight."

"Maybe…" All Alice did was sit there and smile, like if she knew Auntie Rose wasn't going to do any of that. And she knew if she kept quiet something would be in it for her. And, boy was she right; ice cream was making plans to destroy her appetite for dinner.

Adrian was pulling out his wallet handing me his gold platinum card, my favorite, and the keys to his baby, the Black Cadillac Escalade.

We quickly drove out of court and I took only one guardian, Lissa's guardian the one she got for Alice, his name was Arnold, and the only reason why I got him was because he like to hide and only come out in time of need (Lissa did this so Alice's childhood didn't feel 'trapped', her words not mine!

And I mean I was a guardian more than capable of taking down Stirgio, even though I didn't choose that as a career because I married Adrian.

When we finally got ready to go out, I buckled Alice in her car seat that Lissa had in our house for emergencies. When we got to the mall, I strictly told Alice she can't leave my side, and we went off shopping.

_/At home showing everything she got to Adrian/_

"You see I got this black coat and these boots."

"I don't really care about what you got at Channel or Donna and Gobanna, I want to see the Ann Summer's outfits," he articulated the's', "hopefully."

"Oh, you said Ann Summer's outfit? I thought you said get Alice outfits and later on summer outfits."

"What no cute nurse outfits, because my wallets injured…"

"Oh please Ivashkov, put the credit card back in and it's fine."

"How did you know?"

"I've done a bit of experiments…" I ran off, knowing things will only get a bit hectic.

I got changed into this cute red dress that had a bow in the front, and I wore with black strapped heels.

Alice wore a white dress with a black bow, a black sweater, and cute little shoes with bows on the front.

Adrian was dress with in a white polo shirt, dark jeans, and D&G sneakers.

We all got in the limo that Adrian's Uncle rented for us, and we drove off to the restaurant called "La Bella".

_/In the restaurant/_

The waiter came to take our order, I order a salad and Spaghetti and Meatballs, with a Martini. Adrian ordered something sounding weird and red wine, Alice had fish sticks, even though she protest she was only going to have the french-fries. Then conversation started, something that at the moment I thought was normal.

"Adrian, how does it feel becoming king of the dhampir?" Adrian just went eye-wide, like really analyzing what was happening.

"Adrian, I asked you a question." Uncle Rufus spoke more strictly, raising his voice catch the attention of other people.

I spoke up for him "We are all shock, and it is going to take a lot of getting use to." Adrian then at that moment looked at me and mouthed me a thanks, I nodded back.

Rufus spoke once more "Are you going to introduce me to my grand-niece?"

Adrian then spoke "We are watching her for some friends of Rose and I, who are away for the weekend."

"So, when am I going to see my grand-nephew or niece?"

"Rose and I have decided to wait for us to settle down, maybe 6 months after the coronation." It was pretty much a quiet dinner, until _he _had to ruin.

"Brother, I didn't know you would be here?"

"I came to visit my nephew, Nathaniel; why else would I be here."

"Rufus, you do realize by being here you are lowering your status, as prince, by eating at the same table as a blood whore."

Adrian then at that moment stood-up, I thought he was going to punch him again, but he and I knew he couldn't, especially in front of Alice.

Adrian looked at me, then at Alice, and Rufus, but looked at me once more for reassurance, then he spoke, "Nathaniel Ivashkov, please leave, if you once again provoke my family, I will ask for a restraining order, please note, I am warning you, I'm too old for your childish game."

Ever since Daniela, Adrian's mom, had gotten arrested, Nathan had been an ass-whole to anyone who was friend to me or Vasilisa, he had also had fallen into the trap of drinking and oh, I smelt just flow of his breath.

Nathan laughed, and said "Or what the blood whore is going to get me…"

At that moment I stood up so fast and was by Adrian side, and out of nowhere, Tyler and another guardian was pulling me back, I then felt really sick, and I pleaded for them to let go, but they wouldn't. Adrian and Rufus was too busy arguing with his father to notice, and Alice was just looking around, and then, it all came out, both guard had moved back and Adrian was at my side in no time, a waitress had both out a trash can which was holding what was left of my sickness, as Adrian held my hair back.

Adrian was holding a cup of water, which I gulped down, and I asked to go to the bathroom, a female guardian had escorted me, I was looking in the mirror of the sink when I instantly notice her standing behind me.

I told her "I'm Rose Hathaway, but you probably already know that."

She had a faint Russian accent that reminded me of Dimitri, and kind of stuck a soft spot as she spoke "The Rose Hathaway… how did you end up here? I don't mean to sound offensive Ms. Hathaway, but you were the best, you inspired me to become a guardian, you were the best guardian even before becoming a guardian. How could you let it all go?"

**Author's Note: I hope you like it, a lot of you thing she 'maybe' pregnant, but I don't know yet. It mean it was originally my plan but things change.**

**Nobody got the question, the answer was in this chapter, Rufus.**

**Okay, I am about to save you eleven dollars, would you like me to post chapter per chapter of Bloodline. I mean I'm willing to put up twenty-seven chapters. But, only if I get 20 reviews on this story. **

**Okay maybe not twenty, it's mostly because I want someone to discuss it with and no one in my family like to read, especially vampire books, so I have fan fiction as my only window here.**

**BTW, it was amazing! K, I promise no spoiler!**

**But if you read it please PM me, I'm about ready to burst**

… **and cry**

… **and Adrian and Dimitri and Jill and Rose, uh!…**

**Uh! It's just so good!**


	5. Author's note: Hurricane & Issues

**Hi, I'm really sorry, and I know it's still really early in the story for an Author's note, but if you haven't heard, we have a Hurricane in two day about to hit us here in New York City, and they are testing generators here in my neighborhood and the electricity have been going on and off, my battery died after an hour, of me typing, because my main computer in a desktop, so the internet went, so I couldn't update, and the power just went up, so I am almost finish with the next chapter, I might not be able to update until Monday, when the storm has passed, that what I am aiming for, I think I started a week ago this story and updated for chapters, so that's a record, you should really expect it to go much slower in September.**

**I also wanted to talk about the story, I'm kind of getting the vibe you guys sort of like it, what can I do to make it better?**

**I mean, if you guys don't like it, I'm not going to get mad, like if I am not descriptive enough, or I'm taking too long on one event and you feel things not moving fast enough. I read here on fan fiction and sometimes there are authors who don't ask like "How am I doing, how can I make it better, and sometimes a bit of criticism goes along way?" Criticism, make me better and makes it more enjoyable for you to read, I accept it.**

**Okay, the part I've been desperately waiting for, what you think about the Bloodline being put up as the original text, so people could read. I mean I don't have to, it's up to you, I could manage typing it up, and if there is any book, you want to read and I may have it, or not (depends if I read it afterwards and like it), I could post up, like Vampire Kisses, Twilight, Immortal Instruments, Secret Circle, Vampire Diaries, Harry Potter (all) any book.**

**If you don't want to read it and me just to tell you what happens, I could post summaries and tell you what happens.**

**If you have any idea's and you don't want to write it or don't have time, we could always co-write, I mean like you give ideas I write and if you want to put a special chapter, or lemons. If you need a Beta you can check out my Beta profile, I am always available.**

**Also, pick a day I should update for September. I mean I could inevitably do Sunday; I could also do Friday and Saturday. If you want it Monday- Thursday, I have to wait till the 8****th**** of September to see my schedule. If you guys don't care, I just update on Sundays, and whenever I can if I can in between, and on holidays, maybe twice per week.**

**I don't want to bore you, with my talk, but I just really needed to get this out. I glad we had this chat, also something I haven't done and Adrian has possibly compelled me to do.**

**Me: I, Larissa M. Ramos, do not own the incredible serious written by Richelle Mead.**

**Adrian: There was that so hard.**

**Me: Not as hard as what you did in Bloodline.**

**Adrian: My hand did manual labor, something I don't normally do, but am god damn proud of!**

**Me: Adrian, shut up, they haven't read it yet.**

**Adrian: OH, sorry, not!**

**Me: Just tell the reader's thank you for reviewing!**

**Adrian: Nobody, wants to review you story, it's no good, that why you only have 8 reviews and a 113 hits!**

**Me: Thank you reader, for reviewing!**

_**I drag Adrian into the eye of Hurricane and watch him get sucked into a vortex of doom! Then pray to god he comes back because he is the love of my life! Hope he doesn't here that!**_

**Adrian: Don't you know I'm a spirit user's, and I only have eyes for Alchemist**

**Me: Your giving to much of the story away. Shut Up and Die!**


	6. Life as I Know It

**Surprises Come At a Risk**

**So, I know I haven't update since August… I kind of had a loss of interest, in this story in particular, but I recently fell back in love with Fan fiction and I want to continue the story, but I can only update maybe once- three times per month since having a social life…**

**But I'm going to continue with the story… so Review….**

Chapter: Life As I Know It

Rose POV

"Adrian, I was thinking we should tell Lisa, that we want to hold off on the inauguration…" I spoke softly, as we lay on our bed.

Adrian turned around to face me and asked, "What on your mind Lil' Dhamphir?"

I told him, "Well, I think that we shouldn't have a King or Queen for my race, I think that we should just leave it the way it was before, however the only common sense thing to do it to train Morio, if they even wanted to and install Academy where we can teach them to use their magic to fight, and we can have a special program to recruit Spirit Users and teach them how to use their power. And maybe I can become a guardian again…"

"A guardian, no Rose… I thought we talked about this, you know that you need to be protected, and we have enemies, especially you… in the stirgio and ours… Rose, please tell me who put this idea in your head?"

"Adrian, please, the whole reason I use to live was to be the best guardian, not have my life wasting away here in court, I was made to face death, not become Queen, or anything political, I voice my opinions yes, but I don't want to become a politician. And people, they look up to me, like that female guardian at the restaurant, the only reason why she became a guardian was because of me. Why can't I become a guardian because of me?"

"Rose, please hear my logic, when you married me, you promised to give up being a guardian for my safety but, your own."

"If I work once again as a guardian I will be safe, because that is who I am, and if you can't accept this, than who will." I got dress, I walked out the door and into the little storage house in the backyard, I found the old wooden box, covered with a layer of dust, my old stake, I opened it and took it out, and I felt it in my hands, the weight readjusting, my hand had a mind of its own.

I stuffed it in my boot, at the top, just like I use to and I ran off to the track, if I was going to become a guardian, I had to get my body, back up to stamina… I played my iPod, and I ran, if you can't fight them then run, first Zen lesson… I don't know how long I was there just running, but my legs started to get numbed, but I didn't want to stop, it brought back a lot of old memories, some I wanted to remember and others not so much. However, when my iPod, had started back to the first song, I went into the gym, and I released anger, punching the shit out of the bag, every time a punch for every bad thing ever done to me all gone, Dimitri, Mom, Abe, Lisa, Queen, Jill, Adrian, me…

I walked to the locker room, no one was around, and I sought out my old locker, and when I opened it, their laid pictures taken in St. Vladimir's of my entire friend, even one of Mason…

How could I have let myself fall down into such a pit, that I don't even know how to get out of? And just then I got the strangest sickness in the pit of my stomach, and I ran for the toilets, and threw up, and I wouldn't stop, it was just one after another, and I felt light headed… I tried to scream for help, but when I finally calmed myself down enough and tried to stand up, I blacked out….

Adrian POV

The argument was horrible, and I was the worst possible husband at that moment…

As soon as Rose left, I called Lisa and told her, but all she had on her mind, was that we have to find Rose, and then I thought Rose could be anywhere.

I check at our thinking spot, her favorite bar, and even in the park… I didn't know where else to look, and then I sat down and thought "If I were Rose, where would I go?"

Well Rose could be sweet, but also violent and since she was really mad she might want to release anger, and since the argument was about being a guardian she might want to go to the gym, so that where I went.

As I walked in the lights were dim and I heard a small murmur, and I screamed Rose, but no one responded, I didn't see her, but I just had a gut feeling she was here, so I walked into the girls locker room and heard a drop, someone falling and I followed the sound to find an unconscious Rose. And my heart drop so low, I took out my phone and called 755, the emergency number for the court, and I was put on hold. Hold on Rose… please be alright…

Lissa POV

Adrian called me, and told me what happen to Rose, so I sent out a couple of guards to look for her, and when they reported Rose had been found and was being taken to the ER, I told Christian to wake up, we are flying back to the states, to bad our romantic getaway was over…

Eddie and Mia POV

We were called by an unidentified number, and when we answered it, Lissa was on the other end, crying, that Rose was unconscious… guess we are going back to the states….

Rose POV

All those beeping sounds, I screamed "Adrian, turn off all forty alarm know or face my rash."

"Rose," I heard everyone scream. Then I opened my eyes slowly scared for the light, and I smelled it all in, hospital. It all came rushing back to me, the argument, the gym, the picture, the sickness, the black out. I felt sore when I tried to raise my arm, Adrian rose and gave me a kiss, and couldn't stop murmuring I love you.

Then I took everything in… Lisa, Christian, Alice, Mía, Eddie, Mom, Abe, and a very distraught Adrian…

And then came in the Doctor, "Hello Rose, how are you feeling?"

"OK, a little sore, but ok."

"That to be expected, but can we talk a bit more privately," the doctor ask more toward my visitors, and they all filed out, the only one who stayed was Adrian and I was glad he did.

The doctor closed my door and spoke softly, "I am so sorry Rose, but you were pregnant, but your body couldn't support the fetus, so you had a miscarriage."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Rose; I give you my sincerest apologies."

Adrian asked, "What does this mean?"

"If you are worried about your chances of having another baby, it's ok, there are tons of treatments and other options. The most probable situation was Rose was under a lot of stress, which took also from her body and immune system… either way, everything would be just fine."

I was in shock… I was pregnant… that explained the constant vomiting and so forth, but the biggest shock was that I lost it, I lost the baby.

How am I going to deal with this, Lisa, as a friend and queen will now have to understand why I must become a guardian know. This is the life faith has led me to and this is where I led my life to. This is life as I know it.


End file.
